


Ray Has No Filter (But What Else Is New?)

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [9]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OT3, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Ray has a little too much to drink during a celebration, but he's got two boyfriends to look after him.





	Ray Has No Filter (But What Else Is New?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> I was originally supposed to write a Mike/Nate fic, but Ray wanted in on the fun so...here we are. I hope you like it!

“Are we sure we made the right call on bringing him here?” Mike asked. He had to lean over and speak directly into Nate’s ear since the bar was so packed and loud, but it was worth it to see that the way Nate’s ears turned a little red. 

“His friends wanted to celebrate with him. He’s earned it,” Nate shrugged. The two of them were sitting at the bar and had decided to stay sober, mostly so they could keep an eye on Ray.

“But we are stopping him before he starts dancing on tables again, right?” Nate turned to meet his eyes at that question and raised a brow, and Mike laughed a little before facing forward again and immediately finding Ray in the sea of bodies. 

Ray had finished all of his exams, had passed all of his classes with flying colors, and he’d worked his ass off to do it. He’d come in earlier that day and collapsed onto their couch, moaning into the cushions about how he wasn’t moving for at least a week, until his phone had started ringing like crazy. His classmates-turned-friends were going out that night to celebrate the end of the Semester from Hell, and Ray had declined at first. Nate and Mike had both watched Ray work himself nearly crazy, and they’d agreed that he deserved a night out. To let loose with some friends and have fun. 

So here they were, several hours later, and watching as Ray partied. They were both happy to see Ray so relaxed and laughing freely, it was a sound that had been sorely missed in their house since the beginning of his last semester, and Ray’s friends were all good people. They didn’t even blink an eye the first time Ray had introduced Nate _and_ Mike as his boyfriends, so they were alright in Mike’s book. The one thing Nate and Mike didn’t take into account was that Ray’s alcohol tolerance wasn’t quite what it used to be. During his last semester, he’d basically stopped drinking altogether as he focused on his schoolwork. Which meant they didn’t realize just how drunk Ray was until it was too late. Still, they managed to talk him into leaving before he could climb up onto a table. 

“Bye, Stacy! Bye, John Number One! Bye, John Number Two! I love you, Ginger!” The waitress that Ray had yelled to last waved to Ray with her bar rag, and Ray was still giggling as they walked out of the bar. He had one arm around Nate’s neck and the other around Mike’s, and they were able to keep him mostly horizontal as they all stumbled towards Nate’s car. 

“I’ll ride with him,” Mike decided after they got Ray into the backseat. He was still giggling about something, it was hard to make out the exact words, and Nate clapped the back of the Mike’s shoulder before going to the driver’s side. 

Mike lifted Ray’s legs as he slid into the car and closed the door, and Ray wiggled around so that he was flat on his back with his legs stretched out over Mike’s lap. While Nate drove, Ray rambled out stories from his night. They’d been able to see most of it, but it was more fun to listen to Ray’s over-the-top descriptions of his and his friends’ antics. It felt like it took no time at all before they were pulling up into their driveway, and Ray was singing a song about a crab on a quest to avenge his father when Mike stepped out of the car and stretched his legs. He met Nate’s eyes over the top of the car, and Nate nodded as he held up the keys. Nate would get the door, and Mike would get Ray. 

“—gonna kill that fishy basta—Hey! Where’re we goin’?” Mike had pulled Ray to the end of the seat, so that his legs were hanging out of the open doorway, and he pulled on his arms so that he was at least sitting up. His eyes went wide as he looked up at Mike, and he clasped his hands into fists and raised them to just under his chin. “Are we going to Disneyworld?”

“Not tonight, Ray!” Nate called out with a laugh. Ray started to pout, and Mike couldn’t help smiling as he pulled Ray to his feet. The younger man looked like he was going to be able to stand on his own for a moment, but then he started lilting farther to the side and made no move to correct himself. Mike reached and caught him before he could topple over completely, and Ray squealed a little as he was suddenly lifted into the air. 

“We’ll take you to Disneyworld for your birthday,” Mike told him as he adjusted his hold. It was tricky, but he managed to hold Ray up with one arm long enough to close the car door. It helped that Ray had his arms locked around Mike’s neck. 

“How’s he doing?” Nate asked as Mike reached him. He’d waited at the front of the car, just in case he was needed, but they were headed towards the front door now. Ray had turned his face against Mike’s chest and was babbling something into the cotton of Mike’s shirt, which shouldn’t be adorable but Ray was the exception to most things. 

“He’s still conscious,” Mike said and shrugged. The move caused Ray to laugh, and he let his head roll so that he could look straight ahead. 

“I just really love you guys. You take good care of Ray-Ray. With your calming tea and pretty green eyes,” Ray slurred. He flapped his hand in Nate’s general direction, and Mike could see Nate’s ears turning pink at Ray’s genuine words. Ray had always been an affectionate drunk, and what little filter he did have completely disappeared when he was drunk. Mike tried to turn his laugh into a cough as Nate’s blush moved to the back of his neck in response to Ray’s ongoing poem about all the things he loved about Nate, and Ray’s large dark eyes moved to look up at him.

_“Uh-oh. Should’ve kept your mouth shut, Wynn. Whatever he says, Nate’s never gonna let you live it down,”_ Mike thought as Ray continued to look at him. 

“Love you too, Mike. Always so good to me and strong,” Ray said and grinned dopily. Mike was about to respond when Ray lifted an arm and started running his fingers along Mike’s jaw and chin, and his words were stuck in his throat as Ray’s slightly clumsy fingers gently brushed through the beard that Mike had been growing out. In his current position in Mike’s arms with his hands laced behind Mike’s neck, it was easy for Ray to lean up and rub his smooth cheek against Mike’s beard. His next words were spoked into Mike’s ear as he continued to nuzzle against the new facial hair, “And so soft. My soft strong lumberjack Marine. So, so lucky. So soft.”

Mike could hear Nate laughing as he unlocked the front door so they could finally walk inside their home, and Mike was thankful for the beard because it hid the blush he could feel heating his cheeks. Before he could take another step into the house to go lay Ray down to sleep off his night of celebrating, Mike felt another set of fingers moving over the left side of his jaw. He knew it wasn’t Ray, because he was nuzzling Mike’s right cheek.

“It is soft,” Nate said quietly as his eyes met Mike’s. 

“And so fucking hot,” Ray added. The sudden smile on Nate’s face and the dilating of his pupils said that he agreed, and Mike carefully stored all of the new information. They were all exhausted tonight, but they didn’t have any plans for the rest of the weekend. That would give him plenty of time to see just how much his boyfriends really liked his new beard.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff. It's like all I can write lately. Thank you for reading!


End file.
